The present invention relates generally to a golf club, and more particularly to an improved head of the golf club.
As shown in FIG. 1, a golf club head 90 of the prior art comprises a main body 91 and a ball-hitting plate 92 which is fastened to the main body 91 by soldering. The main body 91 is of a shell-like construction and is provided in the front face thereof with an opening 93. The plate 92 covers the opening 93. The main body 91 and the plate 92 are fastened together by two soldering processes. The first process involves the forming of a brazing layer 94 on an annular joining surfaces of the main body 91 and the plate 92 by brazing. The second process involves the forming of an annular soldering portion 95 in a joining slit located between the main body 91 and the plate 92.
The brazing layer 94 is formed by one of two methods. The first method includes a first step in which the joining surfaces are applied with brazing solders before the plate 92 is located on the front surface of the main body 91. The head is heated to cause the solders to melt. Upon completion of solidification of the molten solders, the brazing layer 94 is formed. Another method involves a first step in which the main body 91 and the plate 92 are held together by a clamping tool before the brazing solders are applied in a joining slit between the main body 91 and the plate 92. As the main body 91 and the plate 92 are heated, the joining slit is filled with the molten solders. Upon completion of solidification of the molten solders, the brazing layer 94 is formed.
Such prior art methods as described above have drawbacks. In the first place, the molten solders are apt to be squeezed out of the joining surfaces at the time when the plate 92 is joined with the main body 91. As a result, the interior of the head is provided with an extra weight. The weight and the precision of the head are therefore adversely affected. If the brazing solders are applied on the surface of the head, the slit is devoid of the molten solders. As a result, the structural integrity of the brazing layer is seriously undermined.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club head comprising a main body and a ball-hitting plate, which are securely fastened together by soldering.
The main body is provided in the front face with a cavity and an annular joining surface extending along the fringe of the front face. The annular joining surface is provided with a trench extending along the edge thereof. The plate is joined with the front face of the main body such that a brazing layer is formed between the back of the plate and the annular joining surface of the main body by the brazing solders which are held in the trench. The head is provided in the surface with an annular soldering portion extending along the joining slit.